Autonomous ad-hoc networks are networks that do not have a connection to an infrastructure and as such do not have access to the services that an infrastructure provides, such as a server that provides domain name service (DNS). Existing Internet Protocol (IP) based applications rely on a DNS server to function properly. Without access to a DNS server, existing IP applications in an ad-hoc network can not perform. Since modern communication is increasingly ad hoc and mobile, there is a need to provide DNS functionality for an ad hoc network.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method of providing DNS functionality for an ad hoc network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.